The Gypsy
by laurenparade
Summary: Jasper Whitlock has found his place with the Cullens. He is as content as he's ever been until an unlikely stranger from his past shows up to take his present by storm. Rated T for now. ON HIATUS.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I've developed a newfound love for all things Jasper. All the information in this chapter in regards to the time period I got from Eclipse.**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight Saga, and all characters therein.**

P r o l o g u e

**Texas, 1866**

I watched the newborns critically, occasionally barking out orders. I hated newborns. They were so wild, so volatile. Maria, Nettie, and Lucy found them necessary, however, and it was my duty to obey. I scowled harshly at a particularly annoying one, making him cringe and get back in alignment.

I tensed as I heard footsteps approaching me. Familiar arms wrapped around my chest and I relaxed.

"What an excellent soldier you make," Maria murmured into my ear. I nodded tersely. I was not in the mood for her games tonight. My thirst was scorching; I hadn't fed in weeks. Maria had been too focused on her goals to 'reward' any of us with a proper feeding. I hoped tonight would be different. She was feeling as content and lenient as she was capable of.

She went to stand in front of me and wrapped her slender arms around my neck. She playfully nipped at my ear and pouted when I didn't react to her.

"Are we thirsty tonight? Hmm, I am feeling awfully generous," she said, her Mexican accent as strong as ever. "There is a gypsy camp settled down not too far from her, _mi cariño._ I will take you there and we will feast together," she purred, stroking my chest. I agreed thankfully by rubbing my hands up and down her hips, igniting a brief flash of desire from her. I chuckled darkly as she took my hand and led me away, into the darkness.

xxx

Gypsy women danced around the crackling fire, skirts and hair twirling and metallic bracelets jingling. Men with guitars and drums provided the music for them. It was unlike anything I had ever seen before. Normal Texans were refined and urbane, while these people gave themselves over freely to their whims. Maria had already taken a dark-skinned Roma lad into the woods with her, smiling encouragingly at me as she left.

I walked around the perimeter, scoping out my prey. It was night time, and my eyes were dark enough to not arouse suspicion. One girl in particular caught my attention. If it wasn't for the flush in her cheeks and her brown eyes I would've swore she was a vampire. I watched her attentively as she spun and danced more gracefully than the rest, her dark hair loose and curling around her shoulders. Her eyes found mine and she grinned wickedly at me.

She danced over to me and I inhaled her scent. It was like nothing I'd ever experienced. It was the most delicious blood mixed with the most beautiful perfume, completely unique. Her heart was beating unusually fast, but I wrote that off as exertion. She circled me and I stiffened. I sensed nothing predatory or dangerous in her emotions, only curiosity and mischievous amusement. This girl was causing a pool of disquiet to form in me and she hadn't even said anything. _Well, that's what your southern charm is for._

"Why hello there, miss. Now what might your name be?" I drawled, smiling in way that didn't show too many teeth. I wouldn't want to frighten her just yet.

She ignored my pleasantries and spun in a light circle around me. My uneasiness was reaching a breaking point. Humans weren't usually this at ease around my kind. Hell, most never voluntarily came this close unless they had been glamoured.

She jingled closer to me, closer than most were comfortable with. She seemed to be examining my scars, which was absurd. Humans have terrible eyesight.

"You have had a hard life, haven't you? You are a warrior," she said, her voice lilting and her accent exotic. "There is so much weariness and distrust in you. Your battle scars have left more than a mere physical mark on you."

I struggled to remain my indifferent composure, and shrugged. Inside, my emotions were in turmoil. How could this simple little female see so much? I looked warily at her and refused to speak. She smiled at me, knowledge and wisdom sparkling in her deep brown eyes. She leaned up on tip toes to whisper in my ear. I flinched at her skin; it was feverishly hot.

"I know what you are, _mullo._ And I know what you seek by coming here. Your mate may have gotten away with her prize, but I shall make sure you don't," she whispered fiercely in my ear before leaning back and walking away. I was momentarily stunned. There was no way. I was behind her in a flash and I grasped her arm tightly and yanked her around. She looked up at me coolly. She was not scared of me. I would have laughed at her naivety was I not so anxious. The possibility of her knowledge was a risk I could not chance.

"So you think you know something about me, do you? Tell me, what is it you think I am?" I asked, glaring down at her. She merely grinned lazily up at me, wholly unaffected. She yanked her arm out of my grip, startling me. How could she be so strong?

"Oh, there are many names for your kind, and in many different languages," she replied, ticking them off on her fingers as she named them. "There is _bruja _from Spain, _nosophoros_ from Greece, _nachzehrer _from Germany, _strigoi, bruxa, strix, upir, drakul, dybbuk…,_" she listed as I stared on in confusion. "All from different countires, but they all mean the same thing, my friend," she continued, smiling impishly.

I shook my head. "I'm but a simple man, ma'am."

She seemed to find that amusing and she burst into laughter. She begun to dance around me again as she giggled.

"Oh, but you are not so simple, little _mullo._ You are not exactly a man, are you?" she asked, delight colouring her voice and emotions.

"Then what am I?" I demanded again, frustrated at this irritating little girl. She flashed me a brilliant smile, her perfect teeth flashing in the moonlight.

"You are a vampire," she announced before skipping off into the woods with unprecedented speed, leaving me there, shocked beyond words.

* * *

**So? Comments, ideas, flames... I'd love to know what you think. I have an idea where this story might go, but I'll gladly take any advice ya'll wanna give.**

**Reviews will be adored and answered :)**


	2. Chapter One

C h a p t e r **O N E**

**Forks, Washington, Present Day**

_This is insanity_, I thought sullenly as I took my usual seat in the cafeteria. Edward nodded in agreement. His boredom was rolling off him in dull waves, as with Emmett and Rosalie. Alice…well, Alice never seemed to be bored. She was something else entirely. I looked on at her affectionately and was caught up in the memory of when she found me.

_I resignedly ducked into the diner. Being out in daylight was something I doubted I would ever be comfortable with. _

_I hadn't hunted in almost a month and I had to repress my thirst, which was almost unbearable at that moment. The few humans in the stuffy little restaurant were doubly tempting to me in my state. I stiffened when I smelled the scent of vampire but decided to ignore it for the time being. I was in no mood for a fight._

_I chose a corner booth in the far back and irritably waved away the waiter and proceeded to glare sullenly out the window. I turned when I heard footsteps approaching my table and glanced up at the one other vampire in the place. She was a tiny little thing with inky black hair. Her eyes were the most intriguing gold colour. She was like a beacon, her happiness seeping into me and causing a small smile to tug at my lips. She sat down across from me and stared at me eagerly. _

"_Jasper," she breathed, making me wonder if I had met her before, although I was sure I'd remember if I had. "You've kept me waiting a long time," she added, her odd eyes twinkling._

_I stared at her dubiously, slightly concerned for her sanity. I wasn't about to be bad-mannered to a lady, however. I ducked my head. "I'm sorry, ma'am," I replied._

_She proceeded to tell me about her visions, and how she had seen us living with a family of vampires one day. I was surprised when she said 'family' and I had rudely interrupted to ask if she meant coven instead. She merely giggled and shook her head as she told me about a special diet. A diet of animals. I couldn't help but scrunch up my noise in distaste. Deer sounded less than appetizing. _

_While she told me her story happiness, this time my own, filled me. She added that we were to become the best of friends, and so I took her hand as she led me to a new life._

Edward had been immersed in the recollection with me and was smirking at my nostalgic moment. I paid him no notice and tried, fruitlessly, to ignore the restless feelings of the students who had begun to enter the cafeteria. There was some buzzing about two new people that had recently moved into the small town, and the girl had apparently started school today. The lust and excitement rolling of the rest of the student body was starting to grate on my nerves. They were all acting like a litter of eager puppy dogs.

Alice suddenly gasped, her face going blank as she experienced a vision. Her emotions were changing quickly, finally settling on surprise and disbelief. I looked questioningly at her as I sent a small wave of calm her way. She smiled gratefully.

"What was that?" I asked quietly. She shook her head, confused.

"I'm not entirely sure. But everyone just kind of…disappeared for a little while," she shrugged. I frowned. That was far from normal but I could tell Alice didn't want to talk about it. I scanned the cafeteria, hoping for a distraction. In the hopes of bettering my self-control I had decided to hold off hunting for two weeks. It was _not_ working for me and I stiffened as a short blonde girl walked by too close, her scent washing over me. Edward kicked me underneath the table.

"Sorry," I muttered, embarrassed. He shrugged and looked away before frowning.

"It seems the new girl has made her appearance," he announced, nodding towards the door. I didn't bother looking as it was behind me. I did glance at Edward, however, surprised at his frustration and uncertainty.

"I can't read her thoughts," he explained. I frowned thoughtfully. It was Edward's duty to make sure that no one was thinking suspicious thoughts about us. His ability, no matter how annoying it could be, had gotten us out of danger plenty of times. Therefore, we were all a little uncomfortable with this knowledge. This girl could be a liability and I listened to the conversation surrounding her, paying close attention when we were mentioned.

"Hey, Jess, why don't you tell the newbie about the freak shows? It's not like they'll introduce themselves," snickered Lauren Mallory, a snotty girl who I was going to end up biting one of these days.

"Oh yeah! Okay, see that group of pale kids over there? Those are the Cullens," said Jessica Stanley in her nasally voice. "They moved down from Alaska a few years ago. Dr. and Mrs. Cullen adopted them all. They're pretty weird."

I chuckled darkly. She really had no idea just how 'weird' we are.

"And some of them are kind of together," she continued, her distaste for us obvious. "The body-builder is Emmett, who's with the blonde girl, Rosalie. The short one who looks like she should do advertisements for _Peter Pan_ is Alice-"

Alice snorted disdainfully at this and we all chuckled. The comment suited the little sprite perfectly, not that I'd admit it. The last time Edward had made fun of her height he had ended up in the forest for hours, searching for pieces of his arm. He glared at Alice and me.

"-and the gorgeous one with the bronze hair is Edward," Jessica continued, "They're all kind of stuck up. Oh, and the other blond one, the guy who looks like he's in pain? That's Jasper, he's Rosalie's twin. They're the only two who are actually related," she finished explaining. It was our standard cover story and it worked pretty well. The new girl was a quiet one, as she hadn't uttered a word the whole time, and I felt Jessica's exasperation. She had probably been hoping for another gossipmonger.

I was grateful when the bell rang and I hurried off to my next class, Art. It was the one hour of the school day that I found relatively peaceful. The teacher was a remnant from Woodstock and generally took no notice of us and most of the students were a relaxed bunch, which suited me just fine.

I settled in my seat at the back of the classroom and took out my mandatory sketchbook. I was just aimlessly scribbling a vague outline of Maria when I smelled it. I stiffened in disbelief. I tentatively sniffed and smelled a bizarrely memorable combination of delicious blood and lovely perfume.

Orange blossoms, berries, and vanilla settled around me as I looked up into familiar twinkling brown eyes.

"Why hello there, little _mullo._"

* * *

**I updated this earlier than I was planning on, only because school starts tomorrow and I know everything will be super busy for me. Enjoy!**

**Reviews make me wanna update faster, btw. Seriously. The button is RIGHT THERE. Click it, you know you wanna :)**


	3. Chapter Two

C h a p t e r **T W O**

"_When you live for the fight, for the blood, the relationships you form are tenuous and easily broken. I walked away without a backward glance." _

_- _Jasper - Chapter 13 - _Eclipse_

**Texas, early 1900s**

My thoughts went on an endless track as I ran into the thick foliage. I was leaving, running away, away from the South, away from the horror of a life I could no longer live.

Running away from _her_.

The girl I would never forget, who somehow knew so much, practically everything, about me, about who I am.

Running away from _her_.

The domineering psychopath hell-bent on controlling everything and everyone, including me.

I ran to the only people I could think of, indeed, the only people I could run to. I knew they'd take me in as family.

As I first saw the small, ramshackle wood cabin come into view I felt the emotions inside shift to territorial wariness at the sound of my approach. Two figures emerged from inside and crouched near the door. I knew any visitor besides myself would warrant an ugly introduction.

Their emotions shifted to hesitant and confused joy as I neared.

"Jasper?"

I smiled tentatively. "Mind if I camp out with ya'll for a little while?"

Peter hooted and hollered as he came and picked me up in a hug. "Major, you can stay as long as you like."

I winced at the epithet as I accepted a less enthusiastic but just as meaningful hug from Charlotte.

"You'll always be welcome, Jasper. We owe you our lives," she whispered.

xxx

Peace settled around us, my influence not even necessary. Pete and Char settled on the one small couch while I sat near the fireplace. I was enjoying the warmth of the crackling fire near my icy skin when Peter suddenly jumped up. I glanced over at him curiously, his excitement mixing jarringly with the peace still hovering in the room.

"I have an idea," he announced proudly, hands on his hips. I laughed at him. With those boots and cowboy hat, he looked like a traditional Texas ranger. A little ridiculous for the new era we were settling into. Flashy and bright, men wore feminine clothes and woman wore men's clothes. It was a lot different from the more reserved styles of the period we all came from.

"An idea? Well, shit. Char, I dunno how I feel about this. You remember the last time he had an idea…" I trailed off, a look of faux worry on my face.

Mirth floated over to me from her direction, in spite of her serious expression. This was one of the many times we got our jollies at Peter's expense. He acts offended but we know he loves the attention.

"You're right, Jas. We might have to restrain him," she added, her face scrunched up in thought. Peter scoffed as he scooped her up and tossed her over his shoulder as she shrieked.

"We all know how much you'd like to tie me up and have your way with me, but seriously," he said as he put her down and kissed her with a loud smacking noise. I chuckled at their antics. It was a never-ending source of amusement.

"There's one of those new disco things not too far from here. I say we have ourselves a night out on the town. Maybe cause a little panic," he finished, mischief and thirst in his eyes and emotions.

I rubbed the back of my neck, a leftover habit from my human life. Unease and anxiety ballooned inside my useless stomach. I had come to dread feeding. Living the emotions of those who's last moments were at my hands - and teeth - was off-putting, to say the least. The depression that came from my early years of my vampire life was always stronger when I fed. It grew with each life I took, no matter how unwilling I was to take it. It waned with the time I spent with Char and Pete, but it was always there, underneath everything else. Even trying to hunt less was useless, since I'd just snap on the first unsuspecting human I came across. I squeezed my eyes shut, allowing the faces of my victims to come into focus. Even when I 'glamoured' them into feeling peace before I finished them, I was still just a nightmare who was no better than Maria.

I jerked my eyes open and stared stone-faced into the fire. I could feel Peter and Charlotte's eyes as well as their concern.

"Ya'll go on without me. I'll go out a little later, I promise," I lied, watching the flames dance. I still didn't look away as I listened to them leave without me.

xxx

**Forks, Washington, Present Day**

I drifted away from my musings as I heard someone approaching. I tensed from my position on a fallen tree and reached out for the newcomers emotions. Exasperation, frustration, and superiority.

_Must be Edward_, I thought, smiling to myself.

He emerged from the trees, looking more than a little disgruntled at my mental depiction of him. I laughed softly. He was almost too easy to mess with since he takes everything so seriously.

"No, I do not. Now stop trying to distract me; I came here to talk with you about something," he said seriously, taking a seat beside me. I reclined, leaning on my elbows, still smiling.

'_Bout what? __You're not still going on about the girl, are you?_ I thought, glancing at him. After seeing the gypsy girl again, Edward had immediately gleaned everything about the encounter from my mind the minute he realized something was wrong. Which I was not pleased about. None of us enjoyed Edward being privy to out innermost thoughts, but I'm a more of a private man by nature, and having him be informed of something I'd much rather keep private is irksome to me. That's the main reason that we've never gotten on very well. Edward, Alice, and I have always stood out, but even our gifts don't bring us together. Both of us get on better with everyone else.

He frowned. "Yes, it is about her. There's just…something about her. I can't quite explain it. She's compelling, but not just because her thoughts aren't open to me." He went silent, seemingly lost for words, which was not customary for him. I smiled grimly.

_I know exactly what you mean, although I wish I didn't. Her reappearance is more of a nuisance than anything. Her knowledge could be dangerous, not to mention her apparent supernatural abilities._

He nodded, contemplative. "And you're positive that you didn't imagine her strength and speed to be greater than it was?"

I scoffed at him, insulted enough to not dignify him with an answer. He chortled.

"Yes, you're right. I'm sorry, I just can't imagine how a girl could seemingly be so human yet have so many features of our kind."

I chuckled darkly. "'She confounds us all,'" I said, quoting what Carlisle said of her when we told him what happened years ago and again of what happened earlier today.

**Art Room, Earlier**

I stared at her, stupefied and silent. She smirked and settled into the empty stool next to mine. I continued staring at her, taking in her appearance the same way she was taking in mine. The same long, chestnut hair curled down her back, a scarf separating her bangs from the rest. She wore a peasant blouse that was jarringly similar to the one she wore when I first met her but instead of the long skirt she had more modern jeans on, tucked into a pair of Indian-looking boots. The same tinkling jewellery adorned her ears and wrists. Her beauty and grace was startlingly similar to what one acquires when becoming a vampire. Her hummingbird heart beat was all I could hear and her abnormally hot skin temperature radiated out to warm me pleasantly.

Our staring game continued uninterrupted as I took in her surprisingly vague emotions. My brow furrowed as I concentrated harder than I should have to.

Surprise, wariness, and mischievous amusement fluttered as her more mercurial surface emotions. Sensing deeper emotions underneath, I dug a little deeper. A deep sense of sadness and guilt that would have been crippling had her emotions not been so hazy.

I came to attention as she pulled my sketchbook towards her. She pulled in a sharp breath as she took in my half-formed outline of Maria.

"So are you still attached to this despicable creature? She was the ruin of Texas," she commented distastefully as she scanned the drawing. She glance up at me stonily, one eyebrow arched judgementally.

I glared and arched an eyebrow defensively back at her. "No. I haven't seen Maria in almost a cent-" I hesitated. _I almost said century. Why am I even saying this to her?_

She grinned, showing off perfect, razor sharp teeth. I narrowed my eyes.

"What are you?" I asked quietly, staring her down. Apparently my intimidation tactics have gotten rusty since she laughed instead of cringing, which was the usual response. I growled lowly. I've had vampires and humans alike cowering at my feet; this little girl clearly did not know her place.

"Ah, little _mullo, _manners. Rest assured, you're rude question has not offended me. In fact, let me introduce myself. I am Isabella Marie Swan. But please, call me Bella," she said, sticking out her dainty hand. As I resignedly took it in my own scarred one, I noticed something. Before I could say something, however, she pulled my hand towards her and held it between her own. She traced the scars with her long, pale fingers.

"So much unnecessary pain she inflicted upon you," she whispered in her lilting and exotic accent. I watched, mesmerized, as she lifted my hand to her lips and kissed the most prominent of my scars, watching me all the while. There was…something about her. Something about her that I, with my vast knowledge, couldn't put my finger on.

I snapped out of my daze when the bell rang, signalling the end of the school day. She smiled softly once more before releasing my hand. I watched her silently as she quickly gathered her books and left.

And that's where Edward found me almost an hour later, sitting and looking at my hand, trying to see what she saw.

* * *

**Surprise, surprise, I finally updated! I hope none of you gave up on me. I'm kind of slow when it comes to writing; I totally ride the short bus when it comes to updating.**

**Anyways, I wanted to make this longer to make up for the ridiculously long wait but...it just seemed right to end it here. I hate to say this...but I'm still not entirely sure of where this is going. I have several ideas in mind.**

**Also, to answer several questions:**

**The pairings in this story are, currently, Carlisle&Esme and Rosalie&Emmett. Everyone else is single...for now.**

**_Mullo _is a Gypsy word for vampire. In the prologue I also had additional foreign names for vampire. If anyone is curious, I got them from this website:**

**www hellhorror com/vampires/vampire_names/**

**Thank you to everyone who reviews! Even if I don't reply, I still appreciate every one. It encourages me to write faster than the usual snail's pace.**


End file.
